Venguémonos del Profesor
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Los alumnos del instituto de Forks están harto del profesor Cullen así que deciden vengarse, lo que no esperaban era descubrir la vida que el pesado profesor mantenía solo para el.
1. Venguémonos del profesor

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los alumnos del instituto de Forks odian al profesor Cullen.

Era el profesor más estricto, exigente y perfeccionista que existía, detestaba las bromas, los susurros en clase y cuando era necesario formar equipos, era él quien los formaba como se le diera la gana. Su clase de biología era obligatoria y solo él la impartía, así que los alumnos no tenían opción, si querían graduarse tenían que asistir a su clase.

Estaban a un mes de terminar el semestre y el tan temido trabajo final del profesor Cullen había sido entregado unos días atrás, todo el instituto estaba esperando ver el drama que se presentaría y como la secretaria del director estaría demasiado ocupada escuchando las quejas sobre lo injusto que había sido el profesor Cullen con sus trabajos y que merecían el pase aprobatorio.

Pero no importaban las quejas que se recibiera, el director las desecharía y le daría el consentimiento al profesor Cullen para mandar a la escuela de verano a todo aquel que se le diera la gana y quienes serían los pocos que tendrían la oportunidad de presentar un examen sobre lo visto durante el semestre y poder salvarse de ir a más clases con el profesor Cullen.

Los alumnos estaban en contra de la inmunidad que el profesor Cullen tenía, varios padres de familia se habían presentado ante el director por su inconformidad con respecto a la educación de sus hijos, pero solo bastaba con unas cuantas palabras del profesor Cullen para que los padres estuvieran de acuerdo con su modo de enseñanza.

Después de todo, tener al Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen, con cinco maestrías en Biología Vegetal, Bioquímica, Fisiología Animal, Microbiología y Zoología y Ecología Animal además de cuatro doctorados y un gran cheque en apoyo a la expansión de los laboratorios de biología, física y química, el Profesor Cullen era una gran oportunidad para el prestigio del instituto por eso mismo no lo dejarían marchar, además el profesor estaba bastante a gusto en el instituto de Forks, aun cuando la paga era menor a la que podía permitirse cobrar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El timbre de termino de clases se escuchó por toda la escuela, el profesor Cullen se detuvo de escribir en la pizarra la nueva fecha de entrega, dejo los temibles folders amarillos sobre su escritorio y salió del salón de clases dejando a los alumnos desesperados por encontrar su trabajo.

Ninguno quería tener que entregar otro proyecto que le agradara al profesor Cullen y mucho menos se sentían capaces de entregarlo tan solo con una semana de plazo.

La mayoría de los alumnos comenzaron a gimotear por la calificación que tenían, algunos lloraban, otros maldecían y tan solo tres alumnos suspiraban pues al menos tenían la calificación aprobatoria.

Los alumnos salieron del salón y se dispersaron pensando en cómo lograrían pasar la materia y como les explicarían a sus padres que el profesor los había reprobado con una calificación menor a cinco, pero fue un grupito el que se quedó en el salón despotricando contra el profesor Cullen.

-El viejo está loco, -protesto Rosalie mirando el espantoso 3 en su carpeta- no puede reprobar a todo el salón y pedir que le entreguemos otro proyecto en menos de una semana.

-yo digo que el pendejo merece un escarmiento -hablo Jasper tirando a la basura el -2 que tenía-

-Tenemos que vengarnos -hablo Emmett sabiendo que perdería el Jeep por haber reprobado-

-Pero ¿cómo haremos eso?, Apenas si está en el instituto como para que podamos hacerle algo, además el director y todo el maldito pueblo está a favor de él solo porque es adinerado y tiene muchos títulos.

-Es muy fácil vengarnos de él mi buena amiga Rosalie -hablo Alice guardando la carpeta que tenía escrito con tinta roja y en mayúsculas _"¡INCREÍBLE! REALMENTE ESTÁS DANDO LO MEJOR DE TI"_ , su sarcasmo la sacaba de quicio -iremos a su casa y le dejaremos un regalito que jamás olvidará.

Los cuatro sonrieron y se acercaron a la pequeña joven para escuchar el plan que tenía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Hola chicas._

 _Espero que disfruten este pequeño fic que constara de cinco capítulos, ahora con un Edward profesor que les aseguro amaran, no como sus alumnos, que no aprecian el gran maestro que tienen._

 _Espero que lo disfruten y ya saben, si quieren compartir conmigo algún comentario, opinión, critica o lo que quieran decir déjenmelo saber en un review._


	2. ¿Señora Cullen?

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viernes de reunión en el instituto, cada año durante el último mes del semestre los profesores debían de quedarse por más tiempo para darle el informe al director sobre los avances y que dinámicas le ayudaron a su método de enseñanza, por eso mismo era el perfecto día para vengarse del profesor Cullen.

Faltaban tres semanas para que se terminara el semestre y cuatro días para que el nuevo proyecto estuviera sobre el escritorio del profesor Cullen.

Emmett detuvo el Jepp entre la maleza del bosque, debía de permanecer oculta para que nadie sospechara él porque estaba en el camino a la zona residencial de Forks.

Los cuatro bajaron del Jepp y caminaron a la casa que le pertenecía al profesor Cullen, era una de las casas más grandes y costosas del pequeño pueblo de Forks al igual que la más alejada.

Alice y Rosalie se quejaban pues no habían pensado que el camino estaría lleno de barro, el profesor Cullen era realmente avaricioso si no había mejorado el camino a su casa.

La casa era aún más grande de lo que creerían que sería a pesar de ser de un solo piso, pero con poca seguridad así que los cuatro chicos estuvieron frente a la construcción con sus mochilas en el hombro llenas con las cosas que necesitarían.

\- ¿afuera o adentro? -pregunto Rosalie jugando con el bate de beisbol-

-adentro Rosie -dijo Alice agitando la lata de pintura amarillo neón que utilizaría en la recamara del profesor- imagínate la cara que pondrá cuando entre a su preciosa casa y vea todo destruido, pensara una segunda vez antes de ser tan cabrón.

Los cuatro se sonrieron con malicia y caminaron a la puerta trasera ya que esperaban que tuviera una piscina y pudieran llenarla con harina y cosas asquerosas que los niños en el parque habían capturado y metido a frascos para ellos.

La puerta trasera estaba abierta así que entraron burlándose del profesor por ser tan estúpidamente confiado, pero se detuvieron al ver como el horno estaba encendido, así como estaba la tabla, el cuchillo y varias verduras sobre el mostrador.

\- ¿el profesor tiene esposa? -hablo Rosalie en susurro-

-es imposible, ¿Qué mujer estaría con un hombre tan amargado como él?, debe de tener a una ama de llaves que le limpia y le tiene la comida lista para cuando llegue

-Jasper tiene razón Rose -hablo Emmett en susurro- esperaremos a que la mujer se marche y haremos esto.

Los cuatro asintieron y estaban por salir y esperar por un rato hasta que escucharon el pequeño gritito de un bebe desde el salón seguido de una suave voz que intentaba calmarlo.

Intentaron ser lo más silenciosos que podían y caminaron por el pasillo, fue Jasper el que se asomó y vio a la preciosa castaña que sostenía al bebe en brazos y lo arrullaba intentando calmar sus sollozos.

-está casado -gimió Rosalie notando el portarretrato que estaba frente a ella del profesor Cullen sosteniendo a la castaña de la cintura en lo que parecía un viaje a la playa- ¿Cómo mierda puede estar casado?

Los cuatro se encontraban en shock sin saber qué hacer, estaban en serios problemas.

-muévanse -les ordeno Jasper haciéndolos caminar de regreso a la cocina y metiéndolos a la alacena la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para esconderlos.

-podemos largarnos y ella no se va a dar cuenta -dijo Emmett intentando mantenerse tranquilo- no sabe que estamos aquí y no sabrá nunca que entramos a su preciosa casa.

-ustedes no entienden -gimió Jasper sintiéndose enfermo- la señora Cullen está en silla de ruedas, su esposa está en sillas de ruedas y tienen un bebe.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio escuchando las ruedas pasar frente a la alacena, ¿Qué mierda iban a hacer ahora?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Será una historia corta, espero lo disfruten y me dejen saber lo que opinan en un review.

Subiré el siguiente capítulo de "Nuestra pequeña gran sorpresa" el lunes así que no desesperen.


	3. Sin escapatoria

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los cuatro estaban nerviosos rezando por que la señora Cullen no necesitará nada de la alacena, querían hacer pagar al profesor Cullen destruyendo su casa con pintura, grafitis y rompiendo una que otra cosa con el bate de béisbol, pero no podían hacerlo si tenía una esposa en silla de ruedas y un bebé.

 _¿Qué mierda habían estado pensando?_

Jasper veía por una rendija a la castaña que se movía por la cocina con facilidad. Había pasado por alto la gran separación que había entre los muebles o que algunas ensimaderas fueran un poco más bajas, pero ahora eran bastante notorias.

\- ¿cómo es que tiene una esposa y nadie lo sabe? -susurro Emmett frotándose la cabeza-

\- ¿acaso importa? -cuestiono Alice intentando concentrarse con el ruido de la licuadora y la televisión- ella no estará ahí todo el tiempo, tendrá que ir a donde sea que haya dejado al bebé y saldremos de aquí, nunca sabrá que estuvimos aquí

Los tres asintieron y siguieron esperando a que la mujer saliera de la cocina.

-mami

La suave e infantil voz hizo que Jasper -que no había dejado de ver a la castaña moverse por la cocina- gimiera lamentando él porque estaba ahí, el profesor Cullen no solo tenía una esposa, sino que tenía a un bebé y una niña de 3 años, Jasper estaba comenzando a entender que el Profesor Cullen había elegido Forks para vivir, era el lugar perfecto para darle tranquilidad a su familia.

\- ¿qué ocurre corazón? -pregunto la mujer sin dejar de cortar los vegetales-

-saldré a jugar con Nona -dijo la niña caminando a la puerta trasera con una muñeca y una pequeña canastita en brazos

-no lo creo, sabes que no se sale cuando papá no está aquí

-pero mami -protesto la niña cruzándose de brazos- Nona y yo queremos hacer un día de campo afuera, prometemos no alejarnos de la entrada y regresar cuando nos llames.

-lo siento mi cielo -dijo cerrando la puerta trasera con llave bajo la mirada furiosa de la niña y el nerviosismo de los cuatro chicos- pero sabes que no puedo salir afuera y no podré ayudarte si me necesitas.

-pero quiero hacer un día de campo con Nona -sollozo la niña- por favor mami, solo será un ratito

-no se puede corazón, cuando llegue papi…

\- ¡yo quiero jugar ahora!

-pues tendrás que esperar, ya conoces las reglas

-¡te odio! -chillo la niña tirando la muñeca y canasta al suelo para después correr fuera de la cocina-

Los cuatro chicos miraron a la señora Cullen levantar la muñeca y la canasta y dejarlas sobre la ensimadera para seguir cortando Vegetales.

Emmett miro la muñeca y se pregunta cuántas veces la señora Cullen había tenido que escuchar esas palabras de su hija.

Él había sido un niño difícil el cual se la pasaba en el patio jugando y llenándose de lodo, recordaba vagamente jugar junto a su madre corriendo uno detrás de él otro y llevándolo a comer helado por montón, ¿cuántas cosas la señora Cullen se estaba perdiendo por no poder caminar?, Realmente el profesor Cullen era una parte importante en la vida de su familia, lo había juzgado erróneamente al creerlo un hijo de puta que solo se preocupaba por él, ahora entendía porque se negaba a dar clases extras después de la escuela así como tutorías los fines de semana o porque parecía particularmente enojado los viernes de reunión, el profesor solo quería volver con su familia y ayudar a su esposa.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron esperando a que la señora Cullen saliera de la cocina, había terminado de cocinar y estaba llamando a la niña para que la ayudara a alcanzar el alto gabinete.

-Alana necesito que me ayudes...Alana...Alana

La señora Cullen seguía llamando a la niña, pero ella no aparecía, tal parece seguía lo suficientemente molesta como para no hacer caso a su madre.

Vieron a la señora Cullen suspirar y acercarse lo más posible a la ensimadera e impulsándose con sus brazos se levantaba de la silla de ruedas, sus piernas no se movían y por el esfuerzo que ejercía en sus brazos les decía lo mucho que debía de esforzarse para hacer cosas que ellos daban por hecho.

Los cuatro chicos se mordieron el labio para no gritar cuando la señora Cullen al intentar sentarse de nuevo, las ruedas de la silla que no estaban bien trabadas habían rodado haciéndola perder el equilibrio y por consecuencia caer al suelo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola chicas, les dejo otro capítulo de esta pequeña historia.

Espero sus comentarios, opiniones o críticas en un review, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Atrapados

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La niñita entró corriendo a la cocina y se asustó al ver a su madre tirada en el suelo.

Los cuatro chicos notaron la desesperación de la niña y lo culpable que se sentía por no haberle hecho caso a su madre cuando le había llamado.

-mami -sollozo la niña acercándose- ¿estás bien mami?

-estoy bien mi niña, estoy bien no te preocupes

Los cuatro chicos se dieron cuenta de que a pesar del golpe que se había dado estaba más preocupada por hacer sentir bien a la niña y asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

-lo siento mami, debí de venir cuando me llamaste

-ven aquí -la tomo en brazos y tranquilizo- los accidentes ocurren muñequita, no tienes la culpa de nada, estabas molesta yo también me molesto en ocasiones.

-pero papi me ha dicho que debo de ayudarte en lo que necesites, se enfadara porque no cumplí mi promesa

-tú no te meterás en problemas, fue mi culpa y tu papi estará de acuerdo en que no debí de levantarme -le beso la mejilla repetidamente hasta que la niña sonrió levemente- ahora ayúdame a levantar la silla

-oki doki mami

Los cuatro chicos vieron a la niña intentar ayudar a la señora Cullen a poner de pie la silla, al tenerla de nuevo sobre sus dos ruedas la señora Cullen trabo las ruedas y se apoyó de la silla para poder levantarse, intento hacerlo dos veces, pero no tuvo ningún éxito ya que tanto madre como hija soltaban una que otra risita.

-esto es complicado mami -dijo la niña frunciendo la boca y sentándose en el suelo junto a su madre-

-lo sé, parezco un bebe aprendiendo a caminar.

La niña comenzó a reír y se hecho encima de su madre que la abrazo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Jasper no podía seguir viendo la escena, no toleraba ver que la señora Cullen hacia que la niña se sintiera bien sin importar que ella aún se encontraba en el suelo y lo más seguro era que se quedaría ahí hasta que el profesor Cullen llegara y realmente en ese momento no le interesaba meterse en problemas.

Iba a abrir la alacena, pero la mano de Alice le detuvo.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-necesita ayuda -susurro Jasper- tenemos que salir y ayudarles.

-ellas están bien, a la señora Cullen no le paso nada y la niña está riendo, todo está bien.

-Alice tiene razón Jasper, -hablo Rosalie secundada por Emmett-

Jasper negó con la cabeza, pero no abrió la puerta, fue Rosalie quien lo hizo cuando el llanto del bebe seguido del chillido angustiado de la niña se escuchó por la casa.

Tanto la señora Cullen como la niña se quedaron congeladas en lugar al ver a los cuatro chicos escondidos en la alacena.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Rosalie se maldijo por ser tan impulsiva por el llanto de un bebe, ahora debía de pensar una explicación para explicar por qué estaban ahí.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Hola chicas._

 _Me alegra que les esté gustando esta pequeña historia, espero sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leo cada uno de ellos, pero no sé qué le pasa a fanfiction que no me deja responderlos, pero tengan por seguro que lo hare._


	5. Explicaciones

**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron congelados en su lugar, no creían que sería Rosalie la que al final los delatara.

Rosalie parecía avergonzada pero el llanto de un bebe siempre la había hecho débil y el hijo del profesor Cullen no sería la excepción además de que la pequeña niña que se aferraba a los brazos de la señora Cullen le causaba una inmensa ternura.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa? -volvió a preguntar la castaña, podría estar en el suelo con una pequeña en brazos, pero no iba a demostrar lo nerviosa que se encontraba ni mucho menos mostrar miedo, era madre de dos niños y los protegería, ante todo-

-so...somos alumnos del profesor Cullen -hablo Alice con el rostro ruborizado- somos completamente inofensivos, si nos escucha sabrá que no tenemos malas intenciones...con usted

-permítame ayudarle a regresar a la silla señora Cullen -hablo Jasper dando un paso adelante y ofreciendo su mano, la señora Cullen puso de pie a la niña y acepto la ayuda escuchando la incontrolable verborrea que Jasper no podía detener- soy Jasper Whitlock, hijo de Elena y Herbert Whitlock dueños de la ferretería Whitlock en el centro de Forks, miembro de los _boy scout_ desde los cuatro años y líder de…

-gracias por la presentación Jasper -le interrumpió- pero no hacía falta tanta explicación.

La pequeña niña miraba a Jasper con el ceño fruncido mientras ayudaba a su madre a regresar a la silla, en cuanto estuvo sentada volvió junto a ella y se interpuso entre su madre y los chicos, podía tener tres años, pero debía de cuidar a su mamá tal y como se lo había pedido su padre.

Rosalie no pudo contenerse más, él bebe ya no estaba llorando, pero los débiles sollozos aún se escuchaban.

-puedo ir a revisar al bebé si está bien para usted -se ofreció- y traérselo enseguida

-muéstrale la habitación de Dorian a la señorita, cariño

La niña asintió y se puso de pie para caminar fuera de la cocina seguida de Rosalie

\- ¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? -pregunto una vez la niña hubo desaparecido por el pasillo-

-bueno...

-quiero la verdad -advirtió viendo a Emmett que desvió la mirada-

Alice suspiro y decidió ser sincera, no podía mentirle a una persona en silla de ruedas ni mucho menos cuando estaban dentro de su casa sin permiso.

-de acuerdo -suspiro- nosotros veníamos a vengarnos del profesor Cullen

\- ¿porque querían vengarse de Edward?

-vera señora Cullen...-carraspeo nerviosa, se sentía como una niña de cinco siendo regañada por su madre- usted sabe que su esposo deja un proyecto final

-sí, lo ha dejado desde que llegamos aquí hace 4 años

-sí, pues nosotros queríamos darle un escarmiento para que dejara de ser tan condenadamente cabrón y.…bueno...nosotros pensamos dejarle una sorpresa en su casa

\- ¿qué tipo de sorpresa?

Jasper dejo su mochila sobre la ensimadera y saco los aerosoles de pintura

\- ¿así que estaban por arruinar mi casa solo por una mala nota?

-lo sentimos tanto señora Cullen -hablo Alice agachando la mirada- es que el profesor Cullen nos hartó y nos molestó la calificación y...

\- ¿enserio creían que destruyendo la casa conseguirían mejorar su calificación?, ¿No creen que hubiera sido contraproducente? Conociendo a Edward como lo conozco ustedes hubieran terminado aún más perjudicados

-ahora que lo pone así -hablo Jasper rascándose la nuca- realmente no lo pensamos, solo nos dejamos guiar por un impulso.

Rosalie regreso a la cocina con el bebé en brazos que se rio al ver a su madre y estiro sus brazos hacia ella, Rosalie le entregó al bebé. Bella lo acurrucó sobre su pecho mientras que sentía como Alana trepaba hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿necesita que le prepare un biberón o cambie el pañal?

-no es necesario, gracias -dijo besando la cabecita del bebe para después mirarlos de nuevo muy seria, no le agrado saber que pensaban vandalizar su casa- necesito que ustedes me expliquen aún más y me convenzan de porque no tengo que llamar a Edward y cantarle lo que está pasando

Los cuatro chicos siguieron a Bella a la sala de estar, ahora que podían estar sin esconderse notaron los muchos marcos que adornaban la casa, no solo era de los niños, sino del profesor Cullen y su señora sonriendo con distinto paisaje a sus espaldas y en ninguna de esas fotos la señora Cullen estaba en sillas de ruedas.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en el sofá grande viendo a la señora Cullen que les miraba muy seria, la niña que se había dado cuenta de que no representaban peligro se bajó de la falda de su madre y se sentó en la alfombra a jugar con los juguetes esparcidos mientras su hermano la veía desde la altura del hombro de su madre-

\- ¿explíquense?

-lamentamos mucho entrar a su casa con malas intenciones -hablo Rosalie- usted mejor que nadie sabe lo exigente que es el profesor Cullen y nosotros solo queríamos vengarnos por la calificación reprobatoria, sé que no es excusa y que deberíamos de estar en casa haciendo otro proyecto, pero realmente solo queríamos que el profesor...

-Edward es excelente en su trabajo y pide excelencia a sus alumnos -le interrumpió sintiendo la necesidad de defender a su esposo- admito que a veces exagera, pero estoy a favor de su método de enseñanza

-por supuesto que lo está -bufo Alice para después ruborizarse- no quise sonar de ese modo, es que bueno, usted está de acuerdo como adulto que es, pero...

-yo también fui joven señorita...

-Alice

-señorita Alice, sé que es abrumador tener profesores estrictos y exigentes, pero lo prefiero mil veces a tener un profesor mediocre que solo apruebe por hacerle la barba.

-lo sabemos señora Cull...

-Bella -le interrumpió- prefiero que me llamen Bella, mi suegra es la señora Cullen

-entiendo...Bella -hablo Jasper mirando a la niña que les sonreía, sus enormes ojos verdes le recordaban demasiado al profesor Cullen- lo que quiero decir es que, el profesor Cullen es un excelente maestro de eso no hay duda, pero estuve dos meses trabajando en el proyecto, desvelándome e investigando durante el fin de semana para que al final tuviera un -2

\- ¿y le has preguntado porque te puso esa calificación?

-mmm…no

\- ¿entonces como sabrás en qué estuviste mal?, Entiendo su molestia chicos, pero sino preguntan no sabrán en que estuvieron mal -suspiro y cambio al bebé de posición- conozco el trabajo de Edward y sé que no calificaría erróneamente a propósito.

\- ¿y si no me puso calificación? -pregunto Alice-

-pues entonces debes de esforzarte aún más, Edward suele ser algo sarcástico, pero lo hace para que sus alumnos sientan la necesidad de esforzarse aún más y demostrarles que tienen la capacidad de más…admito que estoy sorprendida y bastante molesta porque se atrevieron a pensar en venir y vandalizar su casa sin importar que se hayan detenido porque descubrieron que tenía una esposa e hijos.

Los chicos se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada.

-además tienen más tiempo para rectificar el proyecto en que le fue tan mal.

\- ¿¡podemos entregar el mismo?! -preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo-

\- ¿acaso Edward les dijo que tenía que ser uno nuevo?

Los cuatro chicos se vieron entre sí y rememoraron la clase en donde el profesor les decía la nueva fecha de entrega, no había dicho con palabras que quería un nuevo tema, estaba implícito para todos o al menos eso es lo que creían.

-pues ahora que lo menciona -hablo Emmett recibiendo el cubo que la niña le daba- realmente el no dijo nada de otro proyecto.

-entonces chicos, deben de analizar las cosas antes de actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendrán con sus actos.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y se quedaron en silencio solo con los murmullos de la niña que seguía jugando notando la presencia de los chicos solo cuando quería que intervinieran en su juego.

Estaban tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que fue sorpresa cuando se escuchó como el motor del auto fue apagado, los cuatro chicos se miraron asustados entre sí, la niña les sonrió, se levantó de la alfombra y comenzó a saltar mientras gritaba emocionada

-¡llego Papi!

-señora Cullen, -hablo nerviosamente Alice- nosotros…

-salgan por la puerta trasera -les entrego la llave, tomo a la niña y la sentó sobre sus piernas junto al bebe que compartía los mismos ojos verdes que su padre y hermana- Alana y yo entretendremos a Edward y Alana y yo guardaremos el secreto, ¿verdad cariño?

-si -acepto sonriéndoles- pero solo si vienen a jugar conmigo en el patio cuando papi no esté.

-será un honor venir a jugar el próximo viernes Alana -acepto Rosalie- gracias por no decir nada.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la cocina y salieron de la casa al mismo tiempo que Alana corría a los brazos del profesor Cullen y lo llenaba de besos.

\- ¿paso algo interesante mientras no estuve princesa?

-nada papi -sonrió Alana dispuesta a mantener su promesa con su nueva amiga rubia-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Hola chicas_

 _Penúltimo capítulo para que este mini fic termine, les agradezco mucho el buen recibimiento que le han dado, tanto al profesor Cullen a Bella y a los cuatro alumnos que irrumpieron en su casa._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no las dejare esperando, el sábado lo tendrán y le daremos el adiós a estos cuatro chicos._

 _Ya sabes, cualquier comentario, opinión, critica o lo que quieran compartir conmigo déjenmelo saber en un review, que les aseguro leo todos y cada uno de ellos y en cuanto fanfiction deje de estar en sus días de mimado contestare._

 _Besos y nos leemos después._


	6. Lección aprendida (Ultimo Capítulo)

**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los cuatro chicos entraron a clase el lunes por la mañana, sus compañeros estaban esperando al profesor, otro día más en la tormentosa clase del profesor Cullen.

El profesor entro al salón con su gabardina y saco sobre su brazo dejándolo solo con la camisa blanca que tonificaba su ancha espalda -Rosalie se preguntó si se mantenía en forma por cargar a su esposa e hijos de un lugar a otro en lugar de ir al gimnasio como las chicas y ella misma habían supuesto-, los alumnos guardaron silencio y sacaron sus cuadernos mientras el profesor se acomodaba en su silla y abría su maletín sacando su computador, les esperaban las dos horas más largas del día.

Los cuatro chicos podían estar a punto de dormirse o fingiendo poner atención como sus demás compañeros, pero simplemente no podían, las palabras e imagen de Bella se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Emmett pensaba que no sería capaz de llevar la vida del profesor Cullen, simplemente era mucha responsabilidad para él, sonreírles a sus dos pequeños hijos y tener a una mujer en silla de ruedas que lo necesitaba la mayor parte del tiempo, no era una vida que él pudiera llevar, aunque respetaba al profesor Cullen ya que ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que él tenía esa vida.

Alice había transcrito su trabajo y se había dado cuenta que hacerlo por las noches y no releerlo había ocasionado que tuviera varias faltas de ortografía y dramática, ahora entendía la burla del profesor, ella misma se sentía estúpida al entregar un escrito en donde no sabía diferenciar el "haber" y "a ver".

Rosalie había estado metida en su computadora investigando, pero no había encontrado información acerca de Bella Cullen, intento encontrar a través del profesor ya que al ser un reconocido biólogo debía de haber una pequeña biografía de donde se graduó, vida personal o algo, pero solo encontró una noticia de un accidente, pero estaba en italiano, el cual no pudo traducir para nada bien.

Jasper había releído su proyecto y subrayado las dudas que había tenido y no había podido resolver, su proyecto tenía cientos de _post-it_ **(1)** _,_ así como un folleto de _"Cornell University"_ en dondeel profesor Cullen había estudiado, le interesaba la biología y quería tener una recomendación del profesor Cullen, además si lo que Bella decía era cierto, tenía mil preguntas para hacerle al profesor.

La clase termino con sus alumnos a punto de quedarse dormidos y sufriendo por el trabajo que aun debían de entregar en unos días y que no sabían si realmente podían lograr entregar.

Comenzaron a dejar el salón lentamente maldiciendo -como era costumbre- al profesor Cullen, pero fueron los cuatro los que se quedaron hasta el final, el profesor los vio y dejo por un momento los exámenes que estaba sacando para aplicar a su siguiente clase.

\- ¿se les ofrece algo chicos? -pregunto quitándose los anteojos, los chicos notaron que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, se preguntaron si había ocurrido algún problema en casa-

-tenemos dudas sobre el proyecto -hablo Jasper acercándose con su carpeta-

-qué bueno, aunque me hubieran esperado en mi casa y así responder sus dudas con más comodidad -los cuatro chicos palidecieron al ver como sacaba dos mochilas con aerosoles, pinturas y cosas asquerosas muertas de debajo del escritorio- Se les olvidó esto en la alacena...entrar a una casa ajena es delito, podría denunciarlos, acusarlos con el instituto y esto quedaría en su expediente de por vida...Pero no haré nada de eso

\- ¿No? -pregunto Emmett-

-No, ayudaron a mi mujer, ella me lo contó todo después de que descubriera la mochila

-Profesor, nosotros...

-no hace falta que inventé una excusa señorita Brandon, los hechos hablan por sí solas...Pueden marcharse

-pero es que aún tengo cosas que quiero preguntarle

-entonces será hasta después de clases, mi siguiente clase empieza en 10 minutos

El profesor comenzó a acomodar sus papeles y los chicos a salir del salón, pero Alice regreso sin poder contenerse

\- ¿qué es lo que pasó?, Vimos fotos de su boda y su esposa no estaba en silla de ruedas.

-No seas indiscreta Alice -hablo Jasper incómodo- no tiene porque responde profesor, nosotros...

-no se preocupe joven Whitlock, no es molestia responder la pregunta de su novia

El profesor se puso de pie y comenzó a borrar el pizarrón, los chicos comprendieron que un tema así era demasiado delicado de hablar.

-Tuvimos un accidente hace 6 años en Italia era durante nuestro aniversario de bodas, Bella iba de copiloto y sus piernas quedaron prensadas con la carrocería, tardaron cerca de 3 horas en poder sacarla del auto, sus piernas tenían heridas graves, fue ingresada a emergencias y estuvo en coma por tres semanas, los médicos temían que no volvería a despertar, pero lo hizo, -suspiro y regreso a su silla- descubrieron que no podía mover las piernas y no sabían si volvería o no a caminar.

-santo dios

-Eso no es lo peor señorita Hale -sonrió sin humor- estábamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo y lo perdimos durante el accidente, Bella quedó muy lastimada y lamentablemente estuvo en depresión por dos años después de que despertó y se negó a ir siquiera con el terapeuta o hacer rehabilitación.

\- ¿Es permanente? -pregunto Rosalie sintiendo sus mejillas mojarse-

-No, pero con los tratamientos antidepresivos, las terapias, mi trabajo en Cornell y las investigaciones que había dejado en pausa antes del viaje, no había tiempo para tomar rehabilitación, después se a embarazado de nuestra Alana y de Dorian, por eso vinimos aquí, un ambiente tranquilo para los cuatro, le ayudará a no estresarse, centrarse en nuestros hijos y en su rehabilitación.

\- ¿no se arrepiente de dejar su exitosa vida? -pregunto Emmett- podría haber contratado alguna enfermera, tiene el dinero para hacerlo

-no, cuando uno se hace mayor comprende que hay mejores cosas que tu carrera, además no quería volver al laboratorio sin tener a mi compañera de investigación, ambos decidimos volver a nuestras investigaciones cuando Bella pudiera estar sobre sus dos pies de nuevo, llámenlo egocentrismo de científicos, pero es lo que mi Bella desea y yo cumplo lo que pide.

\- ¿Por eso nadie sabe de su esposa? ¿por eso se mantiene encerrada en su casa?

\- ¿quién dijo que nadie lo sabe? -pregunto burlón- El director le ha ofrecido el puesto de química, varias enfermeras del hospital general van a mi casa a ayudar con la rehabilitación, la señora Stanley lleva y recoge a mi hija todos los días para ir al pre-escolar, ustedes son jóvenes, no necesitan conocer la vida de sus profesores porque creen que lo único importante en la vida son ustedes y eso está bien -se encogió de hombros notando como sus siguientes alumnos entraban al salón- es lo que debe de ser y como deben de actuar, ahora -carraspeo y tomo la carpeta de las manos de Jasper- revisare sus _post-it_ y más tarde le daré las respuestas que necesita.

Los cuatro chicos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, aún tenían un millar de preguntas que hacerle, pero tal vez la vida del amargado profesor Cullen debía de permanecer un misterio para el resto del alumnado.

Bella tenía razón, el profesor no buscaba agradar a los alumnos, el solo quería la excelencia de algo que le apasionaba y que compartía con su esposa, tal vez para Alice y Emmett conocer a Bella había quedado como una enseñanza en la vida, algo que contar a sus hijos y nietos en un futuro, pero para Jasper y Rosalie había significado algo más.

Habían ido a la casa del profesor creyendo que se merecía un escarmiento, pero habían terminado comprendiendo que la vida no es blanco y negro, no es reprobar o aprobar una materia, es comprender que hay más de lo que se ve a primera vista, dejar de pensar que el éxito es lo más importante en la vida.

Vengarse del profesor había sido la mejor decisión que habían tomado en su vida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **(1)** **Es una marca registrada de 3M Company que identifica unas pequeñas hojas de papel autoadhesivo de varias dimensiones, formas y colores, aunque predominan los colores brillantes. Vienen en paquetes de varias hojas pegadas entre sí.**

 _Y esta pequeña historia ha llegado a su fin *carita llorando*, aún no se si hacer un epilogo o no, lo pensare._

 _Les agradezco el buen recibimiento que tuvo este minific y me alegra que les haya gustado la aventura de estos cuatro chicos entrando a la casa de su profesor._

 _Déjenme saber sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review que les aseguro leo cada uno de ellos._

 _Besos y nos leemos pronto._


	7. Epilogo

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **7 años después.**

Los alumnos de se sentaron en sus lugares y guardaron silencio al ver entrar a la profesora Swan, era el primer día de clases en la maestría de _"Biología molecular en la genética humana"_ y el primero que la Dra. Swan impartía una maestría, ella era de doctorados y especialidades avanzadas.

-soy la Dra. Isabella Swan -hablo mientras conectaba el computador al monitor- tengo 8 maestrías en _"_ _Biología celular, Biología comparada, Biología del desarrollo, Biología Molecular, Biología molecular en la genética humana, Bioquímica, Diseño experimental y estadística y Eco fisiología animal",_ cuatro doctoras _en "_ _Farmacología, Filogeografia, Métodos de reconstrucción filogenética y Proteomica"_ , sé que la mayoría está cursando su primera maestría pero eso no quiere decir que la tendrán menos difícil que las que van por su segunda o tercera, y para los rumores que correr en los pasillos y estoy segura que conocen o conocerán en poco tiempo, si soy la esposa del Dr. Cullen y si se inscribieron al curso pensando que sería más amable que él, la puerta está muy abierta para aquel que no tolere la disciplina y el trabajo extra...ahora que ya ha quedado claro eso, abran su libro de texto en la página...

La clase comenzó con Bella explicando puntos fundamentales del libro el cual podían descargar o comprarlo, se los dejaba a su criterio.

El salón estaba en completo silencio anotando lo que les parecía importante y poniendo especial atención a las palabras clave que la Dra. Swan decía, era realmente imponente su presencia no había duda en su voz y durante la hora y media que estuvo hablando no titubeo ni una sola vez.

-me entregarán un proyecto a final del curso, les daré la oportunidad de hacer sus parejas, tienen 5 minutos.

Bella se sentó en su silla viendo a sus 25 alumnos, le gustaba enseñar y compartir su conocimiento, por eso el libro que estaban llevando era de su autoría.

Llevaba tres años impartiendo el doctorado en " _Filogeografia_ " y el de " _Proteomica_ ", pero Alana estaba por cumplir 10 y requería aún más de su tiempo ya que estaba por entrará a la adolescencia y Bella sabía lo difícil que podía llegar a ser para una jovencita tan tímida como lo era Alana, bien sabía ella lo mucho que a los muchachitos descerebrados les gustaba mofarse solo por tener un sobresaliente y no iba a permitir que su hija se deprimida por culpa de ellos.

Dorian era un remolino que nunca se quedaba quieto, tenía buenas notas, pero le gustaba estar rodeado de amigos, lo sociable que a Alana le faltaba le sobraba a Dorian.

Esme, la madre de Edward había dicho que se parecía demasiado a Edward de pequeño, aun se reía sin poder creer que su revoltoso hijo hubiera terminado estudiando y siendo un respetado y serio biólogo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos mentales que casi se pasa por alto la cabellera rubia, sería imposible olvidarla cuando pasó su último año del instituto jugando con su hija durante las tardes, haciendo todo lo que ella no podía hacer por estar en la silla de ruedas, Alana había llorado cuando Rosalie se marchó para la universidad pero como la pequeña niña de 4 años que era y con las mejorías de Bella en su rehabilitación, Rosalie fue quedando poco a poco en un lindo recuerdo, aunque Bella estaría eternamente agradecida por el tiempo y cariño que le brindo a Alana

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La clase termino y el aula fue quedando lentamente vacía, Bella saco el IPhone de la cartera y miro los 14 mensajes de Alana preguntando si iba a llegar por ella puntual, solo una vez había llegado tarde al colegio y se lo recordaría eternamente.

Comprarle un iPhone a una niña de 10 había sido un tremendo drama, pero Bella creía que eran bastante útiles, además creía que entre más le prohibidas a un niño hacer algo con más razón lo hacía, además Alana se lo había ganado después de ser el número uno en su clase.

Otro mensaje llegó con la coqueta cara de su hija en un extremo

 _"Dorian está de nuevo en la oficina de la directora"_

Bella rodó los ojos y contesto un rápido, "voy para allá", uno de sus hijos debía de ser el rebelde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosalie salió del aula con el teléfono pegado en su oreja, ni siquiera dejo hablar a la otra persona cuando ella comenzó a chillar.

-puede caminar Jasper, la señora Cullen es mi profesora y es más hija de puta que el profesor Cullen.

Jasper que estaba en el extremo contrario del campus escuchaba atento lo que su mejor amiga le contaba, estaba tan emocionado de saber que la preciosa castaña que se había vuelto su _crush_ desde el bachillerato podía volver a caminar, esperaba verlo con sus propios ojos en poco tiempo.

Ambos colgaron cuando se encontraron con sus respectivas parejas, tanto Jasper como Rosalie se guardaron la maravillosa notica pues sabían que para Alice y Emmett no sería la misma emoción.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella besó los labios de Edward cuando llego a casa después de pasar por sus hijos al colegio, Dorian llevaba un morado en el ojo pues había estado en una pelea con un niño que había molestado a la niña nueva del salón. Bella aun dudaba en castigarlo, tal vez solo lo dejara sin postre ese día.

-así que la encantadora Dra. Swan ya se ganó varios admiradores el día de hoy -se burló Edward recordando los insultos que su esposa se ganó de varios de sus alumnos-

-no importa si tienen 17 o 24, todo el mundo odia a un profesor exigente, pero, aunque no lo creas, tengo una estudiante que piensa muy diferente de mí.

-presiento que tiene cierta relación con un muchacho rubio que estaba en primera fila en mi clase de hoy.

Bella y Edward se rieron recordando a sus respectivos alumnos antes de que el grito de Alana llamando _"Jamelgo"_ **(1)** a Dorian, y Dorian gritando por Bella pues no sabía lo que significaba lo que su hermana le había dicho.

-puede que sea tímida, pero insulta con estilo -hablo Edward riendo por las ocurrencias de su hija y su manera de defenderse de las reprimendas de su madre, después de todo, como no sería un _Jamelgo_ su hermano si ni siquiera sabía su significado-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VDP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **(1) sinónimo de asno, burro, etc.**

La verdad no tenía pensado hacer un epilogo, pero llegue más temprano de lo normal a una clase y el salón estaba completamente solo, así que mientras caminaba a mi lugar me llego la inspiración y ha salido esto.

Espero lo disfruten y ya saben, déjenme saber sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.


End file.
